


All Over A Card Deck

by whalepurfume



Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [9]
Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: #BonzaiInazuma, Gen, endou and goujin and asuto only have a quick cameo hehe, i did say i wanted to write about these guys, i grew up believing winning solitaire would make ur wishes come true TT, what do you mean this didnt happen??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalepurfume/pseuds/whalepurfume
Summary: Bonzai Inazuma! Day 4: Practice (or Dream) Matches/A Day at The DormsHaizaki always said that he'd rather die than be stuck in the same room with Kira Hiroto. Why'd he have to play cards with him instead?
Relationships: Haizaki Ryouhei & Kira Hiroto
Series: Bonzai Inazuma! 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881610
Kudos: 5





	All Over A Card Deck

"This is stupid! Let us out!" 

Hiroto sat on his bead, shaking his head in irritation as he massaged his temples. It seems that Haizaki's growling pleads and harsh bangings on the doors wouldn't seem to have an end.

"Tch. Haizaiki, just get your ass over here."

The banging on the door stopped for a moment, and Hiroto's shoulders sagged in relief. "No," The banging continued.

The ever gleeful Chinese coach's peculiar laugh was heard behind the door. "Now, now, Haizaki-kun, if we're going to settle on who's the best forward in the team, you've got to fight it over a few rounds of cards."

Hiroto glanced at the deck of playing cards and UNO cards sitting beside him on his bed. "No! I don't wanna play some stupid cards! How is this going to help anything?" The banging on the doors only grew louder.

Zhao Jinyun's laugh echoed as he made his way down the halls, Li Kobun's bell chimings overlapping. "Boss, do you think it will work?" He asked the coach, who had a confident and mischievous smile on his face. Zhao Jinyun giggled. "Since when doesn't it ever work?"

"Please," Haizaki slurs. His poundings on the door began to become sluggish as he leaned against the door. Hiroto's head still pounding, the infuriating rhythm ringing in his ears. "Haizaki," He hisses. "It's no use. Let's just play these cards or whatever."

A loud and final thud banged against the door. Hiroto looked to his right to see Haizaki gripping his hair, a psychotic smile on his face. "That coach! I'm going to kill him when I get out." Hiroto sighed and decided to ignore him. He began shuffling the playing cards. "Let's play some Go Fish or whatever. I definitely don't wanna play UNO with your hasty ass."

The kouhai ignored him and made his way over to the windows. Trying to slide it open, Haizaki notices that it doesn't budge. He heard giggles from outside the window. Li Kobun was stumbling over his feet as he ran away from the devil striker's sight. Haizaki notices a bucket was toppled over. "He freaking glued this shit shut?!"

Hiroto perked up and made his way towards the windows. There was a thick glob of paste on the ends of the sliding glass. Haizaki had his cheeks pressed against the windows as he tried to inspect it up close.

He started to laugh. But, it wasn't a funny haha laugh. It was a laugh that would make little girls cry. "I'm also gonna kill that little brat," He hissed, the grip on his hair becoming tighter.

"Well, if we're going to die from the lack of oxygen, then so be it." Hiroto shrugged, climbing on the bed. "Dumbass. I'm not gonna die from the lack of oxygen. I'm gonna die because of you."

Hiroto clicked his tongue, shaking his head in disapproval as he continued to shuffle the cards. "That's not how you talk to your senpai, Haizaki."

The lowerclassman ignored his words and paced around the room, thinking of ways he could escape from this hellhole. Even more, he thought of why that annoying coach wanted to put him and that jerk in a room alone together? Does he not know the bloodbath that could possibly happen? Okay, Haizaki was exaggerating, but he wouldn't even team up with this guy if they were the last people on earth.

Hiroto wasn't going to bother push Haizaki into playing with him, so he sat on the side of the bed and decided to play some Solitaire. Kira played the game with a sense of confusion and suspicion. Why was he playing the game so easily?

"Wow, I knew you were terrible at a lot of things, but I can't believe you don't even know how to play Solitaire." Hiroto looked behind him with a scowl to see Haizaki examining his cards. Ignoring the first comment, Hiroto kissed his teeth and crossed his arms. "Okay, then, let me see how you play this then,"

Haizaki stood by Hiroto and leaned forward a bit, inspecting the older's play and how he could fix it. "No use." He said, shaking his head, piling all the cards back in one deck.

"H-Hey! What gives?" Hiroto couldn't do anything as Haizaki was already shuffling the cards, flipping over a couple of cards if they faced the opposite way.

"Everything. You only had five rows, you weren't alternating the colors, and you started in descending order. The ascending order should be at the top right." Haizaki corrected him as he laid out all the cards on his bed.

He motioned Hiroto to scoot over, so he could sit in front of the cards and demonstrate in playing the game. As Hiroto sat close to the wall, he bashfully crossed his arms and shrugged. "Look, I only played Solitaire on my laptop when the internet was out. Never really played it with actual cards."

Haizaki stifled a laugh as he set a diamond ace in the top right corner of the cards. "You serious?" He didn't look at Hiroto, but he could sense him nod his head. "So, you're telling me?" Haizaki transferred a line of cards. "That you've never actually played," Hiroto was mesmerized at the swift plays Haizaki was showing. "...with playing cards?" The gears in Hiroto's head started to turn as Haizaki's gameplay made him remember how the AI in his laptop guided him play. The devil striker was almost done with the game as the stack of cards were beginning to disperse. "So, basically, you need to prioritize these guys up here and make sure the order is ascending: staring from the ace all the way down to the king, if you couldn't get that through your pea brain." The comment earned him a playful kick on the thigh from Hiroto.  
"Well, I'm sorry, _senpai_. Didn't read the rules. I just went with the AI's guide."

Shuffling the cards, Haizaki deeply sighed. "I wished we would get out of this room." Hiroto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, me too." Still shuffling the deck in his hand, Haizaki sluggishly glanced at him. "No. Like, I'm actually making a wish. They say that if you beat the game honestly, you're supposed to make a wish." 

"Does that explain why you're really good at this?"

"Look, I was a kid, alright? I believed in anything that made me feel better."

Hiroto bit the inside of his cheek as Haizaki laid out the cards again to play another round. "You know how to play Go Fish, right?" He asked. The younger one hummed. "Of course. It's every kid's first card game. Who doesn't know how to play Go Fish?"

Hiroto sat up and gathered the cards. "Wow. Rude." Haizaki snarled. With smirk resting on Hiroto's lips, he shuffled the deck a bit. "You did it first."

"That was because you were shit at Solitaire."

"I didn't ask for your help."

"Eat shit, Hiroto."

The aforementioned shook his head and kissed his teeth in disapproval. "Kids these days. No respect for their seniors." Haizki knew Hiroto was trying to piss him off, and Hiroto knew it was working. 

"Do you wanna play Go Fish or not?" Haizaki snapped, his eye twitching in irritation. A card was thrown in front of his lap. "We're starting with 7 cards. The person who has the most pairs wins. I'm starting." Hiroto tapped the rest of the deck's bottom against his palm and placed it between them.

"You got a seven?"

"No." Haizaki picked a card from the deck. It was a seven. "You got a seven?"

Hiroto put his hands down with a look of disbelief on his face as he looked at Haizaki. The younger one didn't bother to look up from his deck. It took him a while to notice that Hiroto didn't respond or picked a card. "What?" Haizaki asked blandly.

"I thought you said you knew how to play Go Fish?"

It was Haizaki's turn to lower his cards. "It looks like it, right?" Hiroto closed his deck together and buried his head in his hand. "You were supposed to say Go Fish!"

"Why does it matter if I say Go Fish?!"

"Because it's Go Fish! And why did you pick the card? I'm supposed to be picking the card!"

Haizaki threw his deck in the middle. "Fine! We're not playing Go Fish anymore!" The older scoffed at his childish reaction. "I was only teaching you!"

"Did I ask for it?" Hiroto opened his mouth to respond but stopped himself. "See? See how it feels, Hiroto?" Once again, Haizaki had a tight grip on a hefty chunk of his hair.

"Haizaki, I swear you're going to be bald before you even turn 18." 

The devil striker got up from Hiroto's bed and transferred on his own, laying down and covering his head with a pillow. Hiroto deeply sighed. He did not sign up to deal with this kid's bullshit. "Come on," He groaned. "Fine. That was touche, Ryouhei. You happy?"

Haizaki rolled to face him and lifted the pillow a bit. "Don't use my first name." He scowled and went back to his original position, facing the wall.

"Don't be so difficult," Hiroto muttered under his breath. The older one was beginning to lose it. Maybe, he was even close to gripping his hair like how Haizaki did. Oh, but he couldn't. Unlike Haizaki, who has his hair all over the place, Hiroto liked his locks puffed and in place. Makes him feel like he's got everything together.

There was a loud thud against the window. Haizaki sat up as Hiroto's eyes widened. "What was that?" Kira asked. Haizaki made his way towards the windows to see Asuto picking up the loose ball. He caught sight of Haizaki out the window and waved at him, beaming. "Haizaki~!" Inamori called. His voice sounded muffled behind the windows. Haizaki didn't return the expression as he only stared at him in envy, his hand finding his way to his scalp again. By the time Hiroto stood next to him, Inamori was already making his way back to the fields. "Huh. I wonder what kind of shot they practiced to actually make the ball bounce over the fence."

Of course, Hiroto didn't expect a response from Haizaki, but he definitely didn't expect the guy to smack his forehead against the windows. Alright, maybe, he should've seen it coming. He jumped back in surprise, defensively raising an arm. "Sausage biscuits, Haizaki." He bit his tongue, trying not to cuss.

"I can't--- I can't take it anymore! We're just wasting our time! That stupid coach and his stupid assistant are wasting our time! _You're_ wasting my time! Ugh!" He growled, scratching the glass, his fist shaking in anger.

Hiroto knew Haizaki was hot-headed, but he didn't realize the guy has serious anger issues. One wrong move and he probably could get a sock to the face. The older one decided he didn't want to talk to the guy, or he could've accidentally picked a fight. He went back to his bed, gathered the cards, and placed all of them individually on the surface.

Hopefully, a game of Memory would help him concentrate on keeping his sanity together. Hiroto heard the shuffling of feet and the bed bounced a bit. A hand joined him in flipping the cards over. "Wha-- Hey, _I'm_ playing this game." Hiroto groused. Haizaki continued to flip over the cards one by one, searching for pairs. "Person with the most pairs wins." He blandly said, already finding two matches right off the bat.

Hiroto has concluded that Haizaki Ryouhei has major anger issues and insane mood swings.

The rest of Inazuma Japan was on the field, running and passing the ball around. "Nice shoot! Its feel is getting more powerful every day!" Cheered Endou, successfully stopping Goujin's shoot. The forward cockily snickered, rubbing under his nose with a finger. "I'm just getting warmed up, Endou-san!"

Li Kobun tugged on the coach's sleeve. "Hey, boss. Don't you think it's time to let them out?"  
Zhao Jinyun lets out his boisterous laugh. "Everyone doesn't realize that their petty banter is one of the team's secret weapon."

Li Kobun nervously, and I quote, sweat-dropped. "Doesn't seem like it, boss."

**Author's Note:**

> I. LOVE. HAIZAKI RYOUHEI, AND KIRA HIROTO, AND I LOVE HAIZAKI RYOUHEI & KIRA HIROTO.


End file.
